She Will Be Loved
by Treskttn
Summary: RaexBB AU songfic onexshot  Garfield and Rachel are the best of friends, but Gar just wishes she realizes that there could be more to friendship


**A/N: Its 2am. I dont feel the need to proofread. I have a migraine... enjoy. meh. review. ...meh**

**Disclaimer: I dont own teentitans.**

**i dont own she will be loved by maroon 5.**

**i dont have money therefore: i own nothing. ever.**

* * *

Garfield laid on his bed, throwing his cell phone in the air, then catching it, only to toss it up once more. His room was small, with your average wall to wall blue carpeting. His white walls were written over. He and his best friend Rachel Roth did that a long time ago, back in the eighth grade. They are in the twelfth grade now. They're still the best of friends too, though, Gar's fallen deeply in love with her.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair. What was he doing all alone in his bedroom on a Friday night you might ask? Well, he was waiting. Rachel had been asked out on a date, and she was excited to go. But Gar wasn't so sure about the guy. Actually, when it came to Rachel, he believed he was the only guy for her. So here he was, waiting. Waiting to make sure he treated her well. Though, rumor has it, he's not looking for much of a relationship…

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

He loved everything about her. Her long brown curls, her smooth pale skin, her harsh humor, her dry monotone, and most of all, he loved her smile. He didn't see it much, but when he did, it could keep him happy for a year. He hated when other guys asked her out, mostly because Rachel hadn't noticed what was right in front of her yet. Garfield sighed as his phone fell to the floor. He jumped out of bed then grabbed it, taking a quick glance at the window. He opened it up, letting the rain filled wind to enter his room.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

Then, his phone rang. He knew it was her and didn't hesitate to answer it. Though, all that answered him back were a few sobs and the sound of pouring rain.

"Can you meet me?" She managed through her broken voice.

He said, "Yea," Then threw on his grey sweatshirt and bounded down the stairs. He made it out the door and hit the ground running as fast as he could to the corner of her street. It was dark out and it was as if the soon had gone down just for her. His legs were wet and numb but he wouldn't stop. Then he saw her. She stood there in a pair of completely soaked jeans, converse, and a purple hoodie. The hood was up but her hair was soaked none the less and plastered around her tear-stained cheeks.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

He ran up to her and pulled her in his arms, not even having to ask what happened. Guys are pigs, enough said. He tangled her hand in his as he continued back to his house.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore _

He brought her into his room and laid on the bed, pulling her into his arms and trying to organize her hair. She sobbed in his arms, but he didn't mind.

"_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want," _he sang to her. She quieted down a bit and pressed closer to him, not getting any warmth from his drenched form.

"_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_," He looked up at the ceiling as he silently sang to her, and she just listened. She put her head on his chest, slowly matching the beat of his heart to his song.

"_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved."_

He finally sat up, pulling her up with him. He began to get more intense, sick of being some kind of rebound. He decided tonight, he would show her that it should always be this way. But at the same time, no matter what… it would always be this way, and he'd always be there.

"_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls."_

She placed a hand to his cheek and her violet eyes bored into him. His own green eyes searched hers, and finding what he was looking for, he pressed his lips to hers. She put a hand on his neck, pulling him closer, as her other hand grasped his shirt. His tongue entered her mouth, dancing with her tongue in perfect harmony.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

The next morning he woke up to find her still there, cuddled up to him. They were dry now, but not any neater. They were both disheveled and strewn out on the bed. He stroked her hair and sang softly.

_"And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved…"_

She woke up, kissing his cheek then standing. She slid her shoes on and left his room, not looking back. He sighed, getting up to peek out the window as she left.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

"I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain…"


End file.
